A balance of Opposites
by HopelessWonderer
Summary: Itami - pain, the only think she had ever known, but deep down wishing that she had a better life and in a way hoping for a knight in shining armour to take her pain away. The Black Order may just provide that knight that she so desperately wanted and make her dreams of having a family come true, slowly beginning to heal the wounds that have been cut into her flesh so deep...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** \- Welcome to ' _A balance of Opposites_ ' I have actually re-updated this all and minor changes may be added, because I know that I haven't added a chapter in ages! I wanted to go through the few chapters I had uploaded and update them to make sure that there all okay and readable, I hope you like the changes and continue to read. Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer** \- I DO NOT own DGM that belongs to Katsura Hoshino, all I own is my OC Itami Sayori.. Enjoy! :3

* * *

 **1**

"Once upon a time in a beautiful city there lived a peasant girl, one who had hair as blue as the ocean, skin as fair as the sand it washes upon with eyes as light as the sky that watches over the breathtaking scene. The girl in question was said to be an angel, she watched over the small city with caring eyes - ones only a Mother could hold," a young girl read aloud. A small group of children crowded around her feet wishing to hear more of this story, they all listened to every word said not wishing to miss a single point. However, when looking at these children none of them seemed to be wearing suitable clothes for the villages changing weather conditions, with either too little clothing or sacks that they had fashioned to keep themselves covered.

This pink eyed story teller then looked up from her book to each of the children and gave a small smile, she had been just like them a few years ago. This blonde eyed story teller had been a street kid herself, this is what pushed her to help these children, to make sure that they were happy and well fed.

"Itami, that girl in the story reminds me of you! Your eyes have shown us more kindness than we've seen in our lives," a small girl calls out - pulling the teen out of her own thoughts, a bigger smile made its way to the blonde girls face. Itami looked into each of their eyes and saw that none of them were lying, showing her all that she wanted to see from them - happiness. She knew that she couldn't do much but if she could do anything it would be this, and make sure that they would stay safe through the streets of the small village.

"Oh, I don't know. I cant see my own eyes, I'll have to rely on you for that one," Itami smiled down at the small girl, giving a small wink. The pink eyed teen laughed lightly at the blush that quickly spread across the small brunettes face, her hair suddenly being pulled forward to cover her red cheeks. A clap of thunder suddenly bringing everyone's attention to the sky were it had suddenly opened and allowed heavy rain pour to cover every inch of ground that the small ground were sitting on. The children all scrambled away, as if they were a heard of Zebra being approached by a lion. Making poor Itami the last by the steps, the water slowly sinking into her maid like uniform, her hair now out of its up-do and laying down her back in messy wet waves.

The blonde haired girl stood from her spot with her ageing book in hand and her head bowed, hiding the pain in her clear eyes, she slowly began to make her way back to her home, which only herself and her Grandma owned. However, the sky suddenly cracked, lightning raining down from above, adding to the already dark and gloomy atmosphere. The blonde teen looked to the sky, not minding the water dripping in her eyes but wishing that she could see the stars - because it was a day like this that she lost her brother, the one family member that didn't leave her and she let him down, no matter how hard she actually tried she still let him down, and now she was alone.

The walk back to her home slowly became harder as the rain from above became heavier, the thunder got louder and the lightning got brighter. Slowly beginning to make the blonde haired girl nervous, because Itami had always been afraid of loud noises such as thunder, but the darkness that was slowly falling upon the day wasn't putting her mind at ease either, but just as the feeling began to settle in her stomach the small cottage she called home came into view. Sighing heavily the small girl walked a little faster to get to the warming sight of home wishing to be rid of the thoughts the weather had put into her mind.

The door was already opening by the time Itami had stumbled through the rain, and stood under the safety of the porch and there sat her Grandma in her wheelchair just behind the door, a smile evident on her pale face, a slight gleam in her eyes. The elder woman's graying hair being pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, but small wisps of hair laid down her neck and the corners of her face, making the woman seem older than what she really was. Yet she always seemed to wear a smile on her ageing face that made anyone feel welcome, no matter what.

"Itami my dear, what ever is the matter?" The elderly woman asked slowly, her voice an almost whisper due to the lack of health, Itami smiled and shook her head, blonde hairs flying everywhere. Her mind was full of too many thoughts to just tell her Grandma just one of them, she continued to walk through the house when she saw the food that she had made the elder woman in the morning before she had left for work. The pink eyed teen shook her head and sighed while picking up the now freezing cold plate and slowly walking into the kitchen to get rid of the un-eaten food.

"Grandma, you really need to eat, I left this here for you this morning." The blonde teen called from the kitchen where the food had now been disposed of, the girl looked back through the door way and saw her Grandma coming closer so she put a small smile on her face to hide the heartache she felt, not only did she loose her brother she was now scared that she was going to loose the only person she considered family due to her not eating or becoming too weak. The thought alone made the girl shudder.

"I'm sorry my dear, time must have gotten away from me," a smile graced the elder woman's face as she wheeled herself through the door way into the kitchen and looked at the girl that had taken care of her for the past 4 years, her blonde hair was now a messy heap down her back ending at her hips due to the weather. The black dress that fit snugly to the young girls figure was now sopping wet and gripping to every inch of skin showing, the only thing that seemed to be bright was her pink eyes, the only emotion they held lately was fear and she hated that. However, her eyes began to wonder and she saw something she didn't like, the old fraying journal that Itami never let out of her sight.

"What is that in your hand Itami?" The elderly lady asked, a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. Itami looked from her Grandma to the leather bound journal in her hand, the contents suddenly feeling heavy in her grasp. The blonde girl couldn't help but hang her head in slight shame, she knew her Grandma wasn't one to show huge amounts of emotion and all throughout the journal in her hand was Itami's every emotion and feeling nearly every second of each day. A sigh was heard from the elder woman as she shook her head, Itami's eyes seemed to dim as she knew what was going to happen next.

"What have I told you Itami? A woman's place is in the home, not running around some silly town looking for every homeless child there is. I thought I taught you better than that?" Itami looked up from her feet and towards the elderly lady she had called Grandma for the past 4 years and a small tear came to her eye, Itami had been taught for the past 4 years that she has no need for hobbies, if she wanted to be a lady and have a good future she would need to learn how to survive and look after her family nothing else. The elder woman sighed before looking her younger counter part in the eye, she hated to do this but she knew that this was the best way to raise a girl her age.

"Itami, I know you don't really like this and I know you want to do so much more, but for a woman there's not much you can do. I was just like you when I was your age, I wanted to see the world and help every single person or thing that came into my life, but my mother taught me her ways and I am now teaching you those ways. I was still able to have an amazing life without having to leave the comforts of my home, I was able to raise 4 beautiful children and have a happy family. Now that's all I want for you, Itami." The elderly woman pushed herself closer to the blonde haired teen and wiped the stray tear from her face, giving a small smile to lighten the mood that had fallen upon them both. The younger teen only felt sadness whenever her Grandma had told her that story, the elder woman was never able to live a full life, never experienced the good things life has to offer.

Shining pink irises stared into green ones, not dropping her sights Itami lightly pulled the elder woman's hands from her face and held them in her own. She took a moment to just stare at their linked hands, looking at the different in skin tone and age, even by the hands you could tell that these two women were not related. Sighing one last time Itami slowly let out a breath and begin thinking what she could say to the elder woman before her to allow her to have her own life and let her live it her own way.

"I know how you were raised Grandma, but I don't want that. I want to go out there and live my life, I know I cant help everyone but I at least want to be able to say that I tried, I want to help people, being stuck here with you will only cage me and make me unhappy and I know you don't want me to be unhappy." Itami spoke quickly,, as to not anger her Grandma but before anything more could be said a small sigh came from the elder woman's mouth, a small shake of her head and then her clear green eyes stared into the young teens striking pink irises.

"Are you really sure about this Itami? I don't want you getting hurt?" The elderly woman asked before looking down at her hands that were now folded in her lap, the elder woman knew this might of happened one day and she knew it was the best thing for the blonde she just didn't want to admit it. The pink eyed teen looked to the elder woman before her before smiling and kneeling down in front of her Grandma and taking her elder hands in her own. Looking into the deep green eyes she had come to care about so much she sighed and shook her head before letting a large smile spread across her face.

"I am 100% sure Grandma, I promise that I will live a full and happy life!" Itami quickly exclaimed before wrapping her arms around her Grandma, a small laugh could be heard from the elder woman and before Itami could pull away properly the elder of the two began to have a coughing fit. Itami pulled herself back and held her Grandma's shoulders as she wheezed, wishing she could do something to help but knowing that whatever she did wouldn't be good enough. Knowing that no medicine would make this go away, knowing that there was no surgery that would make her Grandma better, no amount of time would ever fix what was happening to the elder woman.

"I'll make some warm milk, okay Grandma?" Itami spoke with a warm smile on her lips, the elder woman nodded while leaning her head back in her wheelchair and resting her eyes, feeling exhausted from her recent fit, making herself feel older than what she was, reminding her that she was slowly dying.

Itami then slowly stood and ushered her Grandma out of the kitchen so she could quickly make some warm milk to help her Grandma's throat, that was the only thing she could now was make her Grandma feel comfortable because the blonde teen knew she was dying, ever since her husband had passed the elder woman's health had slowly been diminishing. No doctor was able to give either of the women a clear answer of what was wrong because whatever the elder woman had was astonishing doctors, for none knew the answer and none had a cure. Making both women thankful for each day that they had together, not thinking about the elder woman's death that loomed above them both.

Itami closed her suddenly damp eyes, wishing that she could do something to save her Grandma, wishing that this illness was happening to herself and not the only one who had shown her love. The pink eyed teen bit her lip to stop her sobs, she wished she was stronger and wished she was better than this but no matter what she thought the tears kept coming. The tears then became worse as she began to think about what might of happened to the elder woman if she had never been here, her Grandma may never of made it, she may have not been alive herself if it wasn't for the elder woman.

The sound of breaking glass stopped her. Her very mind coming to a halt, nothing passed through her mind at that moment, the blonde haired teen stopped breathing for a second and just listened, listened for any sighs of moving, any sighs of trouble, anything that would show her what had happened. Her feet automatically moved towards the doorway, her hand reached out and lightly grabbed the cool wood to pull herself towards the empty space.

That's when she heard it.

Her Grandma's dying cry.

Itami's heart dropped at that one noise and she collapsed to the floor, too scared to help, to heartbroken to even move, that one scream paralysing her with fear. She hated it, she hated how scared she was being but nothing would be able to make her move, not even if there was a small chance that her Grandma may still be alive. Her body became numb, her mind became blank, but that one scream echoed in her mind. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the small sobs that left her mouth, her other hand steadying her on the floor while her legs were pulled up to her chest as tight as she could get them, nothing would scare her as much as what was coming next,

"WhErE iS tHe InNoCeNcE?!" a demented voice screamed, when there was no reply a sick ripping rang through the small home, it took a while before Itami realized what that noise had been. The noise had been her Grandma truly being murdered. A scream then came from Itami, her hands flying to cover her ears, her throat burning from the sudden use, her mind numb from the realization that her Grandma was dead. Images flashed before Itami's closed eyes, nothing was able to keep her sobs quiet now. Memories, dreams and peoples faces all came to mind after that one real thought, memories that she wanted to forget, people that she wanted to forget but they all slowly began to resurface. Scaring the small teen half to death.

"Oh, ThErE's AnOtHeR gIrLy hErE?" the same damned voice called, Itami became deathly quiet and slid across the floor until she was hidden beneath the table, curling into a small ball making herself as small as she could, hoping the beast wouldn't find her. Looking left to right, hoping that nothing would jump out at her and take her away, wishing with all her heart that someone would save her and take her from this giant mess. Luck didn't seem to be on her side however, the beast that had killed her last family member tore into the small kitchen area and threw the dinning table to the wall, leaving the grief stricken teen out in the open and face to face with the beast that had killed her Grandma. The beast appeared to be a man with the body of a lizard, but instead of scales this beast seemed to have metal armer. The man's face didn't look right, it had been twisted and demented with the face of a reptile, his whole appearance making Itami wish she was dead.

"HeLlO dArLiNg, I sEeM tO hAvE fOuNd WhAt I wAs LoOkInG fOr!" the beast yelled as its hands out stretched towards Itami's face, she quickly scrambled to stand up and run to the other side of the room where the back door was, her body was numb so Itami seemed to be stumbling over things that weren't there. Not looking back Itami fought through the tears to run the last few meters to the door and get away from this beast, but at that very moment Itami realized that she had never been this scared in her life. However, the beast seemed to know what she was doing before she had gotten there because by the time the pink eyed girl had gotten to the door the beast has thrown a wooden beam, one that looked too heavy to even attempt to move. The young teen still pulled and pushed the beam with all her might and the door didn't seem to budge. She had no strength, she was to weak to move the beam or the door even an inch, the beast had the pink eyed teen trapped and that thought made the blonde teen begin to shake, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her.

"What do you want?! We don't have anything!" Itami yelled as she put her back to the wall while leaning against the hard surface to make herself seem fearless but by the look that the beast was giving her she could tell that she was loosing, tears silently streamed down her face, leaving wet tracks down her face and dampening her clothes even more. The beast smiled, a sickly smile that made Itami's insides turn with uncertainty. The beast before her seemed to stand taller at the look of fear in Itami's pink eyes, making her look away and run her hands over the wood behind her back to try and find a weapon.

"YoU hAvE wHaT mY mAsTeR wAnTs!" the beast called, slowly making its way towards the small girl, giving up on the weapon she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around herself wishing she was anywhere but there. The monsters voice echoing in her mind followed by her Grandma's screams. Itami closed her eyes tight and let her sobs out of her now sore throat, she wished with all her heart the she was with her Grandma, she wished that this beast had never found them, wished that she had never been cursed, she wished everything would just stop...

Itami's eyes shot open, that's what the beast was here for, he was here to take her away because she was cursed. She understood now, the beast didn't want her Grandma or anyone else in the village, he wanted to destroy her because of what she was capable of. Itami's mind thought back to as far as she could remember, now she had finally realized that there had always been a beast like the one before her in her past, but this time there wasn't a man all in black to save her, this time she had to die, she had reached the end of her life. Itami shook her head to shake the thoughts of her past and her wrong doings, and stood. She clenched her fists and looked the monster in the eye, but a small tear was still able to make it's way out of her bright eyes. The beast saw this and chuckled, not caring for the girls well-being and wishing that she wouldn't cry so he could kill her and take her corpse back to his master.

"ThErE's No NeEd To CrY mY dEaR," the monster said softly, as if reassuring her that everything would be okay, even when Itami knew she was going to die, she was slowly beginning to except that fact and she would even greet death with a smile, knowing that she deserved death. Especially after what she had done... Itami's mind froze when she felt something wrap itself around her left ankle, her body became as rigid as her mind but still her feet were able to be pulled from under her, her back coming into contact with the floor suddenly, a frightened cry coming from her mouth without realization. Even accepting her death didn't mean that she was not afraid.

"DoN't MaKe To MuCh NoIsE, wE wOuLdN't WaNt ThE eXcOrCiStS tO cOmE." the beast whispered in her ear, Itami couldn't help the small whimper that came from her lips, she knew she was going to die and she was prepared but she didn't want to have to suffer from this monster, she wanted to die so she could be with her Grandma and Grandpa, she wouldn't be lonely then, she would finally have a family and not have to live with any guilt or regret. Itami would then be reunited with her Mother, Father and younger brothers. The thoughts running through the pink eyed girls mind brought a smile to her face but before another breath could be taken the beast had dropped Itami to the floor and flew half way through the small home, appearing as if it had been burnt by a hot circular object that appeared to be heavy and able to push the monsters weight around. Itami then cried out in pain as she fell to the floor and landed against the sharp edges of broken wood. The wood then digging into her side and piercing her skin making the pink eyed girl cry out in pain.

"Lavi! Stop! There's someone inside!" A young males voice yelled, Itami's mind was barely registering anything at this moment, she was holding her side while trying to keep her suddenly heavy eye lids open. Noises echoed around her body but nothing was making sense, everything was coming from both directions, nothing had one set point. Itami's vision began to fog and become fuzzy, nothing forming a true picture. One noise that Itami could figure out was foot steps, she heard them coming towards her, believing it was the beast again she shied away from the noise and whimpered holding her side tighter. A hand settling itself on her shoulder and giving her reassurance, the warmth of the large had was slowly relaxing her mind and body.

"Allen, over here!" another voice yelled, but this one seemed older, more mature and a lot closer. Itami pushed herself up but fell back as her arm gave way due to her weight. The large hand swiftly removing its self from her shoulder and wrapping its self around her back keeping her body up and away from the hard wood floor. The blonde haired teen could feel the blood now soaking through her clothing and running through her fingers, she felt her mind become foggy but something stopped her from closing her eyes.

Green.

A green eye that held so many emotions Itami didn't know what to feel, she saw hurt and betrayal, while she also saw happiness and light. The pink eyed teen didn't know whether to trust this eye or to be afraid of it. This one emerald eye looking into her cherry blossom irises made her stop, her mind focused on that one colour and nothing else, noises slowly became muffled, smells slowly melted away but that one colour remained in her mind, keeping her eyes open. Itami felt her body move, felt the pain but her mind didn't even give it a second chance to hurt before even the intense green couldn't keep her eyes open, allowing the blackness to swallow her whole. Before she could fall completely under the darkness's spell she heard yelling, muffled voices calling to her but it was too late, her mind was already beginning to sink lower in the abyss. Her body feeling as though she was floating in an endless abyss, as though her eye lids were as heavy as iron, as though her lungs were drowning.

From sad to happy,

From lost to found,

and then,

from

light

to

utter

darkness

Simple words, floating through a simple mind, a mind that was yet to be unlocked...

* * *

 **A/N** \- Wow, It actually took me about 3 hours to make changes and that's longer than what I took to actually write this thing! I'm glad I changed bits and made it a bit better because now I feel as though its a real story... I am going to be going through all of the chapters before I add another one but the 4th chapter should be up soon-ish I hope, I mean I love writing this story and I want to continue it but I've had things at home I've needed to do before and school and blah blah blah,

anyway, like before follow or favourite if you liked and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** \- *mentally dies* I really don't know what to say here, I mean, this is like my new legacy it took me so freaking long to write and if you don't like it I think I might melt into a puddle of tears in the corner T.T anyway! I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I have updated this one as well, which might sound good to hear, I know I really need to hurry this up so I can add the next chapter :)

 **Disclaimer** \- I DO NOT own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does! :3 All I own is my OC Itami Sayori :3:3

* * *

 **2**

In the dark under growth of the surrounding forest, a small body began to convulse, pain racing through her veins. Blood pumping through her heart slowly becoming noises in her mind, voices slowly making their way through the pain and surfacing as her saviours. Itami;s mind began to throb, the images running through her mind only adding to the pain she felt. Long lashes slowly began to flutter open as large pink orbs were revealed, slowly adjusting to the lack of light in the forest above. Itami's head was reeling in pain and as she brought her arms up and behind her to support her body weight, slowly pushing her sore body into a sitting position. Feeling relieved to be off of the slighting damn floor.

"Where am I?" the blonde teen questioned aloud, slowly regaining her focus on the greenery around her and the light slowly filtering down from the shrubs above her. Her large eyes wincing from the sudden movement, but continuing to sit up and allow herself to asses the situation around her at that moment in time. Sitting up Itami was able to see more of the surrounding area from the position she was now in, meaning she could see two men sitting not far from where she once lay, slowly beginning to panic the pink eyed teen pushed herself back and into a wall of trees and subconsciously making noise. Itami sweat dropped as the two men looked her way, she stared at them awkwardly but when looking to the older of the two something made her stop, green. She knew that colour, the way that it shined in the new found light, the way that she wasn't sure weather to trust it of not.

"Oh, your awake," the white haired male said, his smile put Itami's mind at ease somehow allowing the pink eyed girl to relax in his company. The red head then looked between the two younger teens and shook his head, his mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he seemed to scare the female, but by any means that wasn't his intention. He hadn't even known her and she passed out in his arms, making him have to carry her all the way from the burning cottage to the woodland that they now occupied. This thought made Lavi sweat-drop and shake his head before turning back to look into the fire before him.

"We didn't mean to scare you, we saw that you were hurt, but after what you've been through I wouldn't be surprised if you were scared," the white haired male gave a reassuring smile towards the blonde teen, hoping that she would soon feel comfortable around them both. Itami's brow furrowed, 'what does he mean?' but before long images flashed in her mind, reminding her of the pain she had gone through with her Grandma's death and the beast that had loomed above her as she stood helpless. The blonde winced, holding her breath hoping that she was wrong, hoping that it was all a dream, wishing that she would wake up and see her Grandma's smiling face again. But realization dawned on the pink eyed teen, her Grandma was really dead and she did nothing to help, she sat there and hid, she had failed her Grandma and let her die, for she had been too scared to even think of helping.

"Excuse me, w-what happened to the woman that was in the cottage with me?" Itami's voice came out small, her voice breaking while hiding the pain she felt, holding in her tears while hoping for the best. The two males shared a look between each other before the red head stood and walked towards Itami, the nervousness slowly getting worse. The red head stopped just before he got to Itami's side and knelt down, slowly sinking to her level of eye sight. The green eye that Itami remembered now stared directly at her and she couldn't help but shake lightly, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm really sorry but you were the only one left alive in the cottage, the elder woman didn't make it." Lavi's head bowed, wishing that he would be able to make the girl smile and not cringe, for the cringe had taken beauty away from her young face and made her seem older than what she really was. Itami's mind froze, her voice box seized, her eyes watered and her body became numb. A strangled cry left her lips and she couldn't help but curl into a ball and allow herself to cry, her hands coming up to her head and pulling at the roots of her hair slightly. Nothing could stop the noises coming from Itami, she was dealing with the death in her own ways while blaming it all on herself, blaming everything bad that had ever happened to her on her curse, the one that she would never be able to live down.

"Hey, calm down, your okay," a comforting voice called to her, the blonde teen calmed down but wouldn't release the hold she had on her hair. Nothing would release her grip, she was blaming herself for everything. The curse that she had brought the demon there in the first place yet it was her Grandma that had paid the price for her. The pink eyed teen cried and allowed the pain to hurt, not trying to hide what she felt from these two men, she knew that she was cursed and now she knew that she couldn't be happy, she only ever brought death and that scared her.

"I'm not okay! She died for me! It was all my fault!" Itami yelled while rocking herself back and forth, hoping that her pained cries would do something to comfort her in any way. The last person she had was dead, no one in her life had lived, everything was her fault, the curse she had was like a sign of death and that scared her alone, what if she was going to hurt the two men that saved her, she couldn't do that! It would just prove that she was a monster.

"Calm down, you are okay. I promise you that," the white haired male quietly said, him too slowly making his way towards the broken girl. Wishing that he was able to help her, hoping that something he says would help her live her life. Wishing that no one would have to go through this pain because of the Millennium Earl, wishing that this war would be over and that the Black Order wouldn't have to destroy peoples family's and their lives. The blondes head nodded, trying to calm down her breathing slowly releasing the grip on her hair realizing that it wouldn't do any good if she didn't have any blood in her head. Itami slowly raised her heavy head and looking to the two males that sat before her.

The blonde teen really did look broken the way she sat and Allen noticed this, her long pale blonde hair sat behind her down her back, all knotted and messy. Her pink eyes were slightly red from her crying, the tears leaving wet track marks down her face. She didn't look fine and he knew that they needed to do something, after all an Akuma doesn't go after anyone, she must have something to do with Innocence. A smile broke out on the gray haired boys face, changing the atmosphere of the whole forest. Itami shook her head and concentrated on what they were saying to her more that what they looked like, because she knew that she couldn't judge on how they looked otherwise she may end up in a bad situation again, shaking her head quickly she paid more attention to the two men in front of her when they began speaking again.

"I'm Allen Walker, and this is Lavi," Allen introduced himself and his red headed friend before anything else could be said, hoping that would calm the blonde down. The girl before them both nodded and a small smile was on her lips, the smile seemed to lighten her face but there was still very little emotion in her eyes and both of the men before he wished to change that, Allen knew that if she came to the Order with then she would feel right at home and soon have a family she could call her own, after all he know had a family that he never did before he came to the order.

"I'm Itami Sayori," the pink eyed teen smiled a small but sincere smile, wishing she had something to smile about. She looked between the two males in front of her and they both smiled, they both seemed nice enough but Itami knew that she couldn't judge just yet, she had to make sure that they wouldn't hurt her or she wouldn't hurt them. Allen looked at the girl and saw the uncertainty on her eyes and he wished with everything he had that he could make that look disappear but he knew that it would take time before she trusted them 100% anyway. He quickly shook his head before speaking again, the White haired one spoke before anyone else could comprehend what to say.

"Do you know what happened Itami? To your home I mean," Allen smiled and looked at Itami with hope, silently praying that the bump Lavi made to her head wouldn't affect her thought pattern in anyway, he sweat-dropped at the thought and looked to her head where there seemed to be slightly pink area of skin but other than that she looked healthy, thankfully Lavi didn't seem to do too much damage.

 _"Lavi, I really think we should rest here. I mean we're surrounded by forest and nothing else, were gonna get lost!" Allen exclaimed, hoping to get through the the thick skulked red head. He was currently carrying the girl that they had found in the cottage with the Akuma. Lavi seemed to have a smile on his face even though the younger of the two seemed to be panicking, the green eyed male turned to his friend and smiled before opening his mouth to speak._

 _"Calm down Allen, I mean what could go wrong?" Lavi spoke with enthusiasm, swirling around while not seeing how close he was to a tree. The next thing they know was that the blondes head had hit the tree during Lavi's joyful dancing._ _Allen and Lavi stopped and looked down the small teen as she slightly groaned and moved in her unconscious state, they both then became pale, a small mark formed where her head made contact with the hard surface which was the tree. Lavi turned pale and seemed to be in his own world while Allen ran around the two other screaming._

 _"What did I tell you! She's gonna be mad when she wakes up! It's gonna be your fault!" Allen screamed while becoming paler and running around Lavi in circles while hoping that the blonde teen wouldn't notice anything when she woke up. Lavi dead-panned and looked at the gray haired male travelling with him when a thought suddenly came to his mind,_

 _"My fault?! Your the one that didn't tell me there was a tree there! I mean who would do that?!" Lavi screamed back, slowly beginning to worry that the girl would become like Yu and try and kill him for accidentally hurting her. Lavi cried silently while hoping that she a forgiving personality until people at the order, otherwise he should just start planning his funeral now..._

Allen shuddered thinking about the argument him and Lavi had over the small bump but looking at the girl now she seemed to have only a small mark, thankfully. Allen quickly looked over at Lavi and he had a matching look cross his face. Allen could just tell that Lavi was thinking almost the identical thought, the red head then looked over at his younger counterpart, but both of their thoughts were interrupted when Itami cleared her throat and both of their heads were snapped back to reality and they listened to what the blonde female had to say.

"Uhm, I remember being in the kitchen and then the beast came. He killed my Grandma and I thought he killed me, but obviously not." Itami looked away by the time she finished her statement, she hoped that they would say it was all a joke, some sick joke and that her Grandma was alright and would through the forest at any minute. But if not she was wishing that she could take her Grandma's place and allow her Grandma to live a long and happy life without having the burden that was her, because Itami knew that if she wasn't there her Grandma would of had a happy life. Itami was so concertinaed in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear Allen's question,

"Do you know what the beast was? Or even why it was there?" Allen asked again, his gray eyes looking at her with sympathy. His eyes softening when he saw her shudder and slowly sink away from them, but his brow slowly began to furrow as he saw her take a large intake of breath and look him in the eye, her pupils slowly dilating with fear. Allen could tell that the blonde in front of him was petrified but she had to understand what happened and why it did otherwise she'll be living in fear for the rest of her life, and Allen wouldn't allow that.

"I-if I tell you, y-your gonna think that I'm a m-monster," Itami sobbed out while looking between Lavi and Allen, her pupils not being able to concentrate on just one thing at that moment, wishing that she could sink into a small ball and allow the world to swallow her whole. Itami's hands shook as they slowly unfolded themselves from around her legs and allowing her legs to stretch out in front of her, while her gaze suddenly becomes downcast. Not able to hold any form of eye contact any longer, she became distant and thought about how she could say this without sounding like too much of a monster, however she knew that no matter what she would always be a monster.

"Itami, I don't think your a monster, neither of us do. I mean would we of helped you if you were a monster?" Allen asked with a small smile on his face, a small glint appeared in his eye and Itami couldn't helped but let out a breath of air while looking into the white haired males grey eyes. Itami looked between Allen and Lavi, noticing the difference between both of them and hoping that their gazes wouldn't turn on her and leave her on her own. She took another deep breath before looking up towards the sky and closing her eyes and allowing her mouth to open and her thoughts to form words.

"I can kill those monsters, I have this curse that allows me to tell the difference between a man and a beast. I don't know how but I have these crosses on my wrist that appeared when I was younger and ever since then when my life has been in danger they, they open and my blood form what looks like string, or something, I don't know what it is but it kills them." Itami said in a quick breath, wishing that she didn't have to see the disgust in their faces while they looked down upon her. Lavi glanced at Allen, suddenly thinking about what Itami had just said. She had blatantly admitted that she was a Innocence wielder, the crosses that she was referring to must of been Innocence for it to be able to destroy the Akuma that she was calling 'beasts'. Lavi's mind then began to wonder, how on earth does a a scar open and allow blood to flow out without killing her, but if it holds Innocents, then how has it stayed dormant all these years without the Order knowing something of its whereabouts?

The red head was then brought out of his thoughts by the younger of the two males jabbing his elbow in Lavi's rib's, slowly making a gesture towards the crying blonde in front of them. Allen thinking that Lavi would be able to do a better job explaining what she now needed to know, after having the same thoughts as the red head about the girl that sat in front of them. Lavi raked his brain for something to say before he made a fool of himself and made Itami feel worse, so when he finally found something to say he took a deep breath before allowing what he was thinking to be said.

"Itami, we are what you would call Exorcist's, we work for the Black Order and kill those monsters that you saw. We each have some form of weapon that allows us to destroy the beast's, we believe that these scars are a fragment of Innocence and that is why you are allowed to kill the monsters. You are in no way cursed, your just special and have been chosen by god himself to take part in this war and help the Black Order in destroying the Millennium Earl." Lavi spoke with reassurance, hoping to calm the girl in front of him down, wishing she would join the Order so they would have another member to help fight in this war, but the Bookman in him was yelling at her to run from the Order and not be another innocent life destroyed by this new found war. Itami looked at the red head and then looked down to her folded hands, a small tear came to her pink eyes as she thought about what he had said. She wasn't cursed? She just had Innocence? Did this mean that she could live a normal life?

"Do-does that mean that I can live a normal life?" the blonde teen asked, wiping a tear away from her eye and looking at the two elder males in front of her, hoping that she would be able to get a real answer now, hoping that she would be able to walk away and live her life to the fullest like she had promised her Grandma. Allen and Lavi looked at each other silently deciding whether or not they should tell her the real truth about Innocence. The younger of the two males shook his head, white locks flying around him while his left hand rose to cover his left eye while his head came to face Itami. The female looking at Allen's new position in confusion wondering what he was doing. The next thing she knew Allen had sat on the floor properly and looked into her pink eyes with his own gray ones.

"My left hand is my Innocence, and I once thought that my left eye was a curse. I had turned the man that I had called my father into an Akuma through the grief that I had over his death, my left hand then activated and helped save his soul. But I learnt to live with the new arm and now I live with the Black Order and they have all become my family and they could except you as a new member if you gave it a chance, Exorcist's have to stick together now, don't they?" Allen looked at Itami with a smile on his face while removing his hand from his eye and the female in front of him sat as still as a rock, not moving and hardly breathing. The pink eyed girl's breath caught in her throat, Allen telling her this much mean that no matter what your past is the Black Order would except you. Itami's face nearly split in two from the grin that erupted on her face, she couldn't help it, she lept forward from her current sitting position and wrapped her arms around Allen's neck while ignoring the pain from her side.

"Thank you Allen! Thank you so much!" the white haired male fell back in surprise before his face softened and he laughed lightly while wrapping his right arm around Itami and hugged her in response. Hoping that the whole Order would get to see more of her smile. Lavi was silently watching the whole thing, silently recording every moment, knowing it was his job. But he couldn't stay quiet when Allen landed on the floor and he just had to squeal at the cuteness they both had. Even his cold green eye would soften for that, they both seemed so happy, truly happy, but before he could think too much about it he couldn't hold his squeal in any longer.

"Aww~ look at that!" Lavi suddenly squealed, making the blonde female pull away from the white headed male she was latched onto, and blush slightly, only making Lavi squeal more. Allen was able to get out of Itami's grasp while pushing himself off of the floor and brushed himself off while laughing at his friends on the floor below. It was moment like this that he was glad he joined the Order, he would never have friends like this if he would of stayed with maser or the circus for that matter, he knew this was the right thing to do. The gray eyed male looked at the blonde teen on the floor and saw that she was blushing lightly but before he could say anything Lavi began squealing again, making the two males laugh to themselves.

"Aww~ Itami's blushing!" he squealed again, Itami laughed and she knew that she had to go with these two boys, no matter what. Itami then began to try and push herself up from the forest floor but when her side twinged in pain it made the blonde female loose her balance and almost fall to the floor in pain, she had forgotten about the injury she had gotten at the cottage. Allen however was able to see the fall happen and was able to grab Itami by the shoulders and help her stay balanced before Lavi also stood and helped the young female towards the small fire that they had made, then allowing the female to warm herself. Both males hoping the warmth would make her seem a bit more calm and relaxed allowing her wound to heal a little faster.

"Itami, why don't we get to know you a little better, I mean we're gonna be here until at least tomorrow," Lavi quickly asked when they all sat down by the fire, the warm of the reddish flames already beginning to make a difference to the atmosphere around them. The blonde teen happily nodded and both boys couldn't be happier, they were all able to have a little laugh and ask a few random questions before Lavi came up with a plan and asked how old the pink eyed teen was.

"Okay, how old are you?" Lavi asked the pink eyed girl in front of him, hoping she would be his age, but he seemed to enjoy the company that she gave as she had a light aura, it seemed to be naturally bubbly and kind-hearted - something he realised would not make a good Exorcist. His mind the flashed to when he first met Lenalee, he compared those two a little too much and almost forgot to listen to the blonde girls reply, but he chuckled and shook his head just before the girl could answer and when she did another idea came to his mind.

"I'm 16," the blonde female answered while trying to not laugh at Lavi, the red head seemed to be almost jumping in his seat to find out new information on her and somehow it seemed to put her mind at ease and allow Itami to relax in their company and have a good time while forgetting her troubles. The pink eyed teen laughed when Lavi jumped from his seat when she spoke, he pointed to her and then to Allen and back again, both teens left on the floor started to laugh at his reaction. Lavi himself was shocked that she was only 16, she appeared more mature and had a boy of at least an 18 year old.

"Wow! You're older than bean-sprout!" Lavi exclaimed shocked, Itami couldn't help the fit of giggles that came from her mouth at the red heads expression but she had to hold her sides in laughter after seeing Allen nearly suffocate on air, his face almost turning red and steam coming from his ears. Somehow Itami wished that this would be her life for the rest of her days, hoping that she would be this comfortable forever. Allen quietly mumbled something under his breath before he stood up and storming over to Lavi and whacking him on the back of the head sending the red head face first into the dirt. Itami watched the whole spectacle while trying not to make a noise while her face was becoming red from her holding in her laugh. The blonde finally gave in and rolled on the floor laughing at the two males in front of her, loving how they had such a close relationship between the two.

Before long Lavi snapped up from the floor and spat leaves and mud from his mouth animatedly and turned to glare at Allen who now had a slight evil glare in his eyes, even making Itami shudder lightly but she couldn't wipe the smile from her face because of the look that had made its way to the red heads face and the leaves that were sticking in his hair and orange scarf. Allen looked at Lavi with a slight glare but could barley hold back his laugh as he saw him looking all messy while having leaves and sticks poking up on his head while he gave the gray haired boy a puppy dog look.

"I was only playing Allen!~" Lavi called while looking Allen straight in the eye with a playful pout, Allen sweat drooping and shaking his head while it fell forward and his shoulders began to shake lightly while he laughed at his older friend. Lavi looked like a wild man with leaves and sticks in his hair and bandanna, making the younger male laugh harder. Allen looked back to Itami and saw that she was still laughing and he was glad, because in a way this was what she needed because of everything that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. Lavi quietly sat back up and started running his hands over his pulling pieces of dirt, leaves and small twigs from his hair while Allen took his seat next to the blonde female again.

When the red head was done he looked as though he wanted to ask another question but he declined, thinking that it might bring up un-wanted memories, so he decided to sit back and look to the stars above him. The blonde female seeing this she leant back herself and laid on the forest's floor and looked to the clear night sky, only now realising how dark it had really become, time seemed to fly when she was with the two males but loving how they made her feel. Itami smiled up to the sky as she remembered laying on the grass in a field with her brothers and telling stories about the night sky and making their own ones up about constellations that they didn't know. A large smile spread across Itami's face as Allen then began to talk about the stars and the blonde female relaxing completely at the white haired males words, slowly closing her eyes without realization but not caring at that moment of complete bliss.

 _X_

Somewhere unknown to the three teen's sat a rather large man with a top hat and a devilish smile, while at his side sat a younger male with a black and white suite and on the large man's other side sat a small girl. She herself had blue spiky hair and bright golden eyes but the thing that really stuck out were the 7 stigma across her forehead, that and they all had gray skin. Showing that theses three people seemed to be related in some way or another.

"Earl, why aren't we taking her yet?" The girl whined, she looked at the large man and pouted. He could tell that this small girl wanted nothing more than to take the very person they were talking about but he knew that if she did, all these years of planning would mean nothing. He couldn't have his carefully thought out plan ruined due to Road's terrible behaviour. He chuckled to himself and looked towards the glowing orb in-front of the three and laughed, knowing what he was going to do next and thinking that Road would most likely be jealous.

"Road. Now that she is with the Order we may begin our plan. All of our precious piece are aligned!~" The large man, now known as the Earl sang. Road just sat there and pouted while crossing her arms and looking the other way, wondering why the Earl was suddenly not allowing her to have any fun. This was the first in a long time that she was held back from what she wanted to do and she was shocked, the Earl never said no to her unless it was a special case, obviously this was one of those cases, Road thought to herself.

"But I wanna play with her again, I haven't seen her since she was small!" the blue haired girl yelled as she pushed herself away from the table and glowing orb on top of it. The young male looked between the Earl and Road but said nothing, thinking that he would be left out of it if he didn't speak. Hoping he would be left out of this one, he already had a goal in mind and it had nothing to do with the silly girl in the orb, he wanted more of a fight than what she was most likely to give.

"Tyki-pet~" the Earl sang but a stress mark formed on the young males forehead, bringing him out of his own thought while also making him think of ways he could kill the Earl because of how much he hated that pet name and that the Earl knew that. The male slammed his hand on the clothed table before him and shook his head roughly before glaring daggers at the large man in the top hat.

"I told you not to call me that!" the young male yelled, wishing that the Earl would call him anything but that, even 'dirt' would be better than 'pet'. The younger of the two males then shook his head while resting it in his hands while raking his hands through his raven black hair before raising his head again and resting his chin on his now folded hands, while looking to the large male sat before him. The Earl looked into the younger males golden eyes and closed his own, he had a job that he needed Tyki to do but first he needed Road to be entertained for long enough to allow the plan to follow.

"Tyki, I leave it to you to make sure our little Road here doesn't do anything to mess my plan up. The girls end will come soon but we have to be careful on how we deliver it." The Earl seemed deadly serious, one of the first times Tyki had seen the Earl this serious. Tyki smirked and closed his eyes while running his hand through his raven hair again and placing his top hat on his head as he stood from the table. He looked over at the blue haired girl and saw that she was not happy about what was happening, yet he could care less because he was now stuck with her and her stupid homework for as long as the Earl saw fit.

"Fine, come Road. Lets go find the twins." Tyki said as if he was bored, like most of the time spent in the family home while walking over to a door that appeared from the floor due to the young Roads powers. This all seemed normal for him which it was so he wasn't phased by the fact that the door seemed to lead to nowhere when he knew that it would allow him to go anywhere he wanted to.

"Tyki, keep her out of trouble and make sure Lulu Bell knows of her role in this plan, she's the main key in destroying the young female!" The Earl yelled after his two children, his plan was slowly falling into place, he then looked over a chess board next to his right arm and moved a single piece, a wicked grin slowly threatening to split his face in two.

"My game has begun Exorcists, you cant hold my prize forever~" He sung as he looked back to the clear ball, showing an image of a young girl with pale blonde hair and cherry-blossom pink eyes.

"Itami Sayori~"

* * *

 **A/N** \- wOw T.T I really don't know what to say, I'm surprised I haven't died yet. I mean I have been working for hours to try and make this better and it still seems to be the same to me, but i just hope that you guys like it and you can always message me if there is anything you don't understand or if you need to talk to me about the story, I'm always here, I have no life :)

Anyway, leave a comment if you want and your more than welcome to follow or favourite the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** \- I. Want. To. Cry! I am so sorry this is taking so long but I really want this to be good so I want to take a little bit of time to work on each chapter to make it the best it can be :) I hope you enjoy this now updated chapter and the chapter after this should be up this weekend but I cant promise anything but I will try!

 **Disclaimer** \- I DO NOT own DGM Katsura Hoshino does! :3 All I own is my OC Itami Sayori :3:3

* * *

 **3**

Walking towards the train station was a pain to Lavi, after all he did have a semi-conscious 16 year old on his back. His younger counterpart was walking almost weight free, other than the innocence in his pocket and the small suitcase that he held in his right hand. Allen's face almost beaming that he didn't have to put up with any extra weight. Allen after was the youngest of the two meaning that he shouldn't have to carry Itami even though he did feel a little bad that she was unconscious again.

"Shut up bean-sprout," the red head quietly mumbled as he turned his head away from his friend and looked to the winding path ahead of him, it some how seemed longer in his mind. Allen laughed at his elder comrade and walked slightly fast than him, making sure that their path was clear and easy to navigate through. Both of the males silently wishing that they had an easy road towards the train, not in any shape to fight while Itami was half awake and falling in and out of consciousness. The blonde haired girl in question was on Lavi's back, her arms lightly thrown around his neck while her face was hidden in his shoulder with her legs around his hips and his hands on her thighs. Itami's face was pale and half hidden by her long hair that cascaded down her back and around Lavi's shoulders, her small body slouched over and slightly bleeding. Lavi's coat being the only thing keeping the frail girl warm as it was wrapped around her body.

"How much longer is it gonna take?" Lavi whined, his voice coming out slow while sounding exhausted. Lavi's mind not really on where they were now headed but what had actually put them into this predicament in the first place. The red head saw that Allen had begun to speak to him but his mind was already reeling with the thoughts that were coming to him about this girl on his back, and the images of what had happened slowly surfacing in his mind. In a way he was glad that it had happened because they saw what Itami knew about her Innocence. A small smile appeared on the green eyed males face as he thought through everything.

 _Itami held her sides in laughter, nothing she had ever witnessed was as funny as the relationship that the two males before her had. Allen and Lavi were now hanging upside down by their ankles, in two separate traps while swinging back and forth trying to hit each other. Neither of them actually being able to land a hit on each other, because of how far apart the traps actually were luckily for them otherwise they would probably be hurting when they got down... if they were even able to get down. Itami didn't know what she could do other than laugh because this was the first time something like this had happened and she just found it funny the way they were both so angry while swinging upside down by their ankles._

 _"You realise this is your fault, right Allen?" Lavi questioned while giving up trying to hit hit younger counterpart. Allen slowly became rigged before his eyebrow began to twitch involuntarily while the blonde female couldn't help but laugh harder at the position of them both, the grey eyed male then turned his glare on her which made Itami stop laughing for a minute while Allen began struggling to hit Lavi again. The white headed male stopped moving after he realised that it wasn't getting him anywhere and thought about everything that got him before he glared at the 19 year old and then began to yell._

 _"How the hell is this my fault?!" the 16 year old screamed, while trying to cross his' arms over his chest while turning his back to both of his travelling companions. Itami then took this as her point to begin to laugh again and this time she wasn't able to keep herself standing much longer and fell into a crying heap on the floor while holding her sides in pain from the laughing she was doing. Lavi looked down on her red face and realised that she wasn't going to be very much help in getting them down. He shook his head and shifted his gaze back to his friend hanging upside down with him and shook his head while giving a slight glare himself. He thought about everything and in his mind it really was Allen's fault, if he hadn't run off they would most likely be at the train station by now, but instead they were both hanging y there feet in the middle of a forest._

 _"Allen, you were the one who ran off because you thought you smelt food!" Itami yelled from the floor below making both Allen and Lavi look down from where they were hanging to see the blonde female in stitches on the floor making both Allen and Lavi laugh. The red head quickly shook his laugh away remembering his argument. The red head began to nod and cross his arms over his chest while looking between the girl on the floor and the white headed male directly opposite him._ _Allen sweat-dropped before unfolding his arms and turning his head towards Itami on the floor. Her face slowly lost it's redness and she quietened down to a light giggle her and then while looking between the two upside down males and thinking of a solution to get them down. Looking around herself to try and find where the ropes were tied to the floor but finding nothing._

 _"I really did think I smelt fo-" Allen was cut off mid-sentence by a high pitched laugh, making all three teen's blood run cold. Itami sat bolt upright and shivered, that laugh was not something that sounded friendly. Itami looked up to the males above her for guidance, 'what if that laugh had came from something that wanted to kill them? what would she do?! She bagan to panic and her pink eyes became wide as she heard footsteps come closer and closer. The blonde teen quickly stood up and looked around. Not seemed to see anything at first but soon enough the blonde girl was able to see something, Itami wasn't sure what it was at first but when it moved she knew exactly what it was. An Akuma._

 _"So My TrAp WoRkEd?! AnD iT cAuGhT tWo ExOrCiStS?!" an evil voice cackled, the very noise sending shivers down the females spine, and nothing she ever wanted to feel ever again. Lavi looked down at the frozen girl and looked at his fellow Exorcist and saw that his eye had transformed and Allen was trying to find the Akuma. Allen struggled against his restrainsts yet he wasnt able to free himself, within his panic the Akuma had gotten into the clearing and was directly behind Itami, his gray eyes widened and just as he was about to yell out Lavi gave him a look as to say that the blonde female could handle whatever was coming._

 _"WhAt AbOuT yOu BlOnDiE, i CaN sEnSe YoUr InNoCeNcE, bUt ItS wEaK. NoThInG lIkE tHe WhItE hAiReD bOy," a voice whispered in Itami's ear, her mind froze and her eyes widened, she could feel the beast's breath down her back. She could feel the bile rising in the back of the her throat and the sting in the back of her eyes signalling she was about to cry, but she couldn't, not here. She knew she needed to be strong, no matter how much she wished she could curl into a ball and let Allen and Lavi save her, she knew that wasn't going to happen, they were both stuck which left her on her own against the Akuma behind her._

 _"Don't do anything Itami! We'll be right there!" she heard a voice yell, her mind wouldn't focus and allow her to figure out who it was. All that was running through her mind was the voice behind her and the presence that was slowly causing her to shut down. The pink eyed teen took an unsteady intake of breath and shakily let it out while pushing her hair behind her ear and closing her eyes, Lavi and Allen were trapped, they wouldn't be able to save her this time. She gave a small smiled and breathed through her nose while shutting her mind down and allowing her instincts to cut in which would mean she may be able to activate her powers and get these beast to back down. The pink eyed teens smile grew until she was grinning,_

 _"A beast like you wouldn't understand power." Itami steadily said, not moving her eyes from the floor in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't be able to see what the monster looked like. The blonde female heard the monster laugh, wishing she hadn't said anything, and dropping her smile. The monsters laugh echoed around her while she felt the floor beneath her shudder, signalling that the beast was moving and this really wasn't going to her advantage at the moment. Itami closed her eyes and wished to be safe, wished that she would be saved, wished that Allen and Lavi wouldn't be trapped above her and she would be able to hide from the world. She thought long and hard about what she should do to stop these beast yet she kept coming up short with no idea what to do._

 _"LiTlE gIrLy, YoU dOn'T eVeN uNdErStAnD wHaT i WaNt! DoN't EvEn TrY tO bElItTlE mE!" Itami's eyes shot open when she felt something cold wrap itself around her waist, her eyes darted to the beast before her, it appearing to be in the form of a snake with a man's upper body, its face hidden by some form of mask and its eyes glowing a dangerous red. The young female couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran through her body as she stared into those eyes, the eyes that would had probably caused so many deaths. The blonde quickly shook her head and allowed her hands to settle on the tail wrapped around her wait slowly thinking of what to do so she wouldn't die. She wouldn't allow herself to die, not know._

 _"Itami!" She heard one of her companions yell, her mind still not focussing on who though, causing the blonde female to worry and think back to all the other times she had seen one of these beast's. What had the men in black done? what had she done the last time she used her power?_ _An idea suddenly came to mind, she remembered the men and women that had helped her saying something about activating their Innocence? Itami looked down to her wrist and saw the scars on each of her thin wrists, a small smile etched itself onto her face and she looked back to the red head who hung upside down and nodded, an idea had come to her mind while being trapped, it wouldn't only benefit her but it would help both of them too._

 _"Innocence Activate!" Itami yelled, her pink eyes widening when her wrist seemed to catch alight. The flame licked up her arm and appeared to have a green hue to them, slowly the surprise settled in her mind but suddenly a new sensation built itself up inside of her. Pain. Her whole arm began to throb in agonising pain, everywhere the green fire touched burnt, her mind numbing and releasing her hold on reality started to play tricks on her. Her arms was on complete fire and everything burnt, she felt as though she had truly been sent to hell. The fire seemed as though it looked cold yet as it slowly made its way around her arms she could tell that its plan was to burn and that's exactly what it did._

 _Allen and Lavi could do nothing as they watched the poor blonde scream in pain, they were trapped and couldn't find a way down, the Akuma truly had them stuck. Lavi looked over to his gray eyed friend and gestured to his feet, suddenly thinking that if Allen was able to reach his feet they would be able to cut each other down and help Itami get away from the pain that she was experiencing. Allen slowly began to swing himself, slowly making his way to Lavi's feet but just being out of reach to cut, but something came across the white heads mind, they had innocence, why couldn't they use that to get them down?_

 _"Lavi! Activate your hammer and break the ropes!" Allen yelled over Itami's screams, suddenly they were cut short, white and red locks turned to the cause of the silence. Itami lay unconscious in the snakes coils, blood slowly leaking from her eye's nose and ears, her wrists appearing to have severe burn marks around them. Allen activated his innocence and cut the rope before falling straight to the floor. The white headed male quickly stood and unwrapped the rope from around his ankles and faced the Akuma. Growing angrier each second he saw Itami the white headed male almost pounced on the Akuma before thinking, but he calmed himself down knowing that he would only hurt the pink eyed girl more if he just launched himself at the Akuma._

 _"Put the girl down!" Allen yelled, not even bothering with the throbbing in his head, more worried about weather or not Itami was okay. Lavi hung watching what the gray eyed male was doing, not being able to reach his hammer, his hands going numb from too much blood rushing to his upper body. The smaller male quickly ran at the Akuma before it could open its mouth but the Akuma thought of a plan, it raised Itami up to where Allen was about to strike making him back down, not wanting to hurt Itami in the process. Allen rolled back onto his feet at looked into the Akuma's red eyes and glared while coming up with another plan and quickly._

 _"I wOuLdNt Do ThAt If I wErE yOu!" The Akuma yelled before using his hand to push the Exorcist back, Allen was sent flying back into a hard tree, the wood cracking under the force. The white haired male winced and stood up, shaking the wood chips from his jacket, his gray eyes narrowed towards the smirking Akuma and looked for a way around the blonde female to get to the beast. Nothing seemed to jump at him and when thinking deeper he still couldn't find a way around Itami, and a way that he would be able to get to the Akuma. Not coming up with any ideas Allen began to speak._

 _"What are you doing with her? If she has weak Innocence like you says she doesn't, what can she do for you?!" He yelled while an idea began to form in his mind, the Akuma's smirk dropped and his eyes widened, the beast suddenly had no idea, without the Akuma realising it dropped its guard allowing Allen to slash at it with his metal claw, getting a deep wound across the Akuma's chest._ _The Akuma dropped Itami in surprise and she rolled across the floor, not even a sound coming from her mouth, she just lay there as if she was at peace, making both male's worried. Allen glared at the beast before him, his left eye being able to see the soul trapped inside, slowly beginning to scream out in agony, its silent screams only being able to be heard by him. The white haired male shuddered and pulled his arms back, readying for anything that the Akuma would through at him._ _What came next surprised the Exorcist's, the Akuma slowly slithered away with a smirk. Allen however didn't back down, he had a feeling that this was only the beginning of this fight._

 _"Hey Moyashi! Could you help me down from here, I can't feel my brain!" The red head yelled, beginning to struggle in his bindings again, wishing that he was able to kill the Akuma before it was able to get away. Allen quickly nodded and jumped high before bringing his sharp claws down on the rope, not giving Lavi any warning and having him fall towards the floor head first. Lavi screamed as the floor came closer and closer, eventually Lavi lay in the floor with his head in the dirt and his legs higher than his head still._

 _"I could have broken something!" The red head yelled sitting on his hands and knees, his face slightly red from the elevated blood there. The gray eyed male couldn't help but laugh, now Lavi really was hot headed, the older male just glared at Allen while he chuckled somehow knowing what the 16 year old was thinking. Lavi shook his head while sitting on the floor, his hand coming up to push his red locks away from his face while thinking. 'Why would an Akuma back down? especially one with power like that Itami didn't stand a chance, especially now that we know her Innocence is weak...'_

Lavi was snapped out of his daydreams when he felt his face collide with a hard surface, shaking his head and stepping back he realised he had yet another accident with a tree. The red head scowled and searched for his younger companion who know stood there holding his sides in laughter. Lavi would eventually learn to stay away from trees but for now he was stuck in between hundreds of them, he quickly shook his head and glared at the younger male before his before opening his moth again and stepping around the tree.

"Shut up Moyashi, you could have told me it was there," the red head grumbled as he walked around the tree, his mood not doing very well since thinking of the Akuma that got away. He still couldn't figure out what the Akuma even wanted, it didn't try and take any of their Innocence and it only was able to knock Itami out, it didn't take her or Allen, so what was this Akuma thinking? The very thought of this Akuma toying with them was driving him insane, he needed to get out of the woods, he was beginning to hate the scenery! Allen shook his head and pulled Lavi's arm, urging him to hurry up, because the 16 year old believed that he could hear trains. They were nearly free of all of this greenery!

"Can you hurry up Lavi! I hate this forest!" Allen yelled as he easily manoeuvred the trees before him, dragging a slow red head behind him, Itami still out cold on his back. The white haired male quickly came to a stop at the edge of the forest when he saw people, he couldn't be happier, he had been stuck in that forest for days! He didn't know when he was next going to see people! Allen quickly let go of Lavi and bent down on all fours and began to dramatically kiss the hard floor, making many people turn and looks at him strangely, especially since he was wearing the rose crest upon his chest, making people question the ability of an Exorcist.

"Allen!" the red head quickly yelled while tapping him with his foot, Allen's eyes shot open and he stood up faster than a flash. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while waving to the onlookers. People slowly started to walk away from the two males, leaving them alone to their thoughts while Itami slowly began to regain conciseness. The first thing that the blonde saw was red hair, her mind slowly beginning to focus allowed her to relate the hair back to Lavi, one of her saviours for a second time. A small scowl made its way across her face, she couldn't remember anything, how did she get onto his back, why do her wrists hurt like hell? The pink eyed teen shook her head, blonde locks flying around her, suddenly telling Lavi that she was awake, his head turned and looked to the girl on his back with a small smile.

"You're awake," He said simply, something in his voice made Itami worry, he sounded so plain, so monotone. He wasn't the Lavi that had been their last night with her and Allen, but none the less she smiled and nodded, her throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. The red head slowly lowered the girls legs to the floor, silently pleading that she would be able to walk, not that she was heavy or anything but he needed to think of a few things on his own for a minute. His mind had be filled with thoughts about Itami and what had happened with the Akuma. His head was beginning to hurt slightly at the heavy thoughts that were running through his mind,

"Thank you Lavi," Itami's small voice broke through his thoughts, he gave her a small smile and turned to Allen who cleared his throat to get the two's attention. Allen smiled at the pink eyed teen while gesturing for her to walk beside him. Itami happily agreed and skipped over to where Allen stood and looked ahead of herself and saw a large train, her mouth opened in surprise, she had never seen one this close, it was amazing! Itami had never seen a train in person, she had only ever seen it from her brothers drawing or what people had told her stories of, this was a first for her and she couldn't help but smile and have a joyous look in her eyes.

"Itami, were heading to the order today. When we get on the train it shouldn't take us too long to get there. A day or two at the most, is that okay with you?" The white headed male asks the surprised teen, all he got as a reply was a nod of her head. He was shocked at first when she didn't reply but he didn't think to much of it but when he actually thought about it he looked over at her and saw that she was starstruck by looking to the train. It was then when it hit him, Itami had never been on a train before. Before anything else could be said Allen voiced what he was thinking.

"Itami, have you ever actually been on a train?" he questioned as the blonde's face turned a shade of red while facing the floor, she shook her head in embarrassment wishing that maybe she hadn't said anything, maybe they would think that she was weird for not ever being on a train let alone seeing one. Itami smiled and laughed lightly at what he Grandma had told her about Trains and it always put a smile on her face, he Grandma had hated trains because of something that happened when she was younger, in front of her Grandpa.

"My Grandma, she always thought that I had no need for leaving the village. She believed that I should become a housewife and not get ideas about the world around me, she would never allow me to leave the village. The furthest she would allow me to go was the woods, only when she wanted wild flowers really." Itami said in a small voice, looking to the people walking back and forth getting on with their normal lives. The blonde glanced at Allen beside her and only saw understanding in his gray irises. Itami had a feeling that she was going to be close with Allen, the very few things that ran through her mind always seemed to be things that the white headed male had the answer to.

"I can understand that, I mean you had Innocence and your Grandma may have knew that if you were to travel too far you would get hurt by the Akuma" Allen said with a smile, slowly making Itami feel welcome. She had never thought of it that way, she had always thought that her Grandma was raising her the way that she was raised and making her into a good housewife for any man that would want to marry her. The blonde nodded and stepped towards the train, hoping that she would be able to see more sights such as this while with the Order. Allen called Itami's name as he made his way towards the door to the compartment they would be riding and the pink eyed teen skipped happily over to where he was standing, both of the young teens forgetting about their red head companion who watched as they acted as if nothing was wrong.

A scowl set its self upon Lavi's face as he thought about what had actually happened to get this far, nothing seemed to be adding up and he didn't like it. He knew that there was something about Itami's Innocence that she either wasn't telling them or she didn't know, the green eyed male was stumped, he didn't know what to think, he would have to speak with either Kumoi or Bookman. The ideas running through his head were not good ones and he knew that Itami would not like him asking so he knew he needed to speak to someone with high authority at the Black Order.

"Lavi, you coming?" Itami's light voice called, his emerald eye snapped up to meet her pink ones and a small smile was on her lips, lighting her whole face. Lavi shook his head and nodded, the scowl slowly falling and a poker face forming. His mind was at war but Itami saw this and her face fell, she slowly worried about the red head as he passed her, something seemed to be bothering him but as Allen said 'Bookmen were men of few words'... God she hoped he would lighten up and speak to them.

* * *

 **A/N** \- I am so relieved that I have finished with the updating. I am now working on the next chapter, hopefully should be done soon, but like I said before I can't promise anything, I have almost finished writing the next two chapters so the story will go on! I hope you guys will enjoy the story and hoped that you've liked it so far, so follow or favourite if you liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
